


O caminho para a liberdade

by Liv_Carter



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Comfort, Comfort Reading, Feels, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Spring, Sunsets, True Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter
Summary: Lio estava ocupado, sempre ocupado. Distante e exausto.Galo sabia disso pelas poucas mensagens de texto trocadas e tudo que ele queria, era apenas poder vê-lo sorrir uma vez mais.O poder de criar ao invés de destruir, flores e reencontros marcam o caminho para a liberdade.Eu escrevi essa fic também em inglês e tive muita ajuda na tradução do melhor leitor beta:@MoltenRainbow - Twitter / Lyrancon - Ao3
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	O caminho para a liberdade

**Author's Note:**

> O enredo dessa fic surgiu na minha mente e eu precisei sentar e escrever, acho que é uma das coisas mais doces que já coloquei no “papel” e espero que possa ser um “lugar feliz” no dia de cada leitor

Reconstruir a cidade, cuidar dos feridos, ser julgado, ir para outra cidade, mais um julgamento, culpado, absolvido, culpado, mas... _livre_.

Lio nunca teve uma vida que pertencesse a ele.

As 3h da manhã, preenchendo mais uma montanha de documentos para liberação de moradias para os ex-burnish, ele viu o celular acender com a notificação de mensagem, mas não parou para olhar. Por volta das 5h quando finalmente se deitou, resolveu ler, era de Galo, claro “Espero que esteja bem, sinto muito por não poder te ajudar mais... estou enviando um presente amanhã, espero que goste.”

_\- Um presente -_

Mesmo em cidades diferentes e sem se ver a meses, Galo mandava mensagens todos os dias, ajudava remotamente com papeladas e autorizações, perguntava se Lio estava dormindo, comendo e como estava o tempo. Lio não sabia como expressar o suficiente o quanto era grato “Estou bem... apenas o de sempre, não se desculpe. Obrigado por tudo, bons sonhos.”

No dia seguinte, uma entrega pela manhã: Um pacote com vários saquinhos pequenos dentro. Eram sementes de diversos tipos de _flores_. Cada embalagem tinha as instruções, não parecia assim tão complicado, mas era no mínimo curioso pensar o que Galo teria em mente com aquilo.

Lio mandou uma mensagem agradecendo, deixou o pacote na mesa e saiu para o longo dia burocrático que teria pela frente.

Por uma semana o pacote permaneceu na mesa intocado, mesmo que no primeiro dia Lio tenha comprado vasos, terra e fertilizante, ele não sentia que tinha a energia certa para a tarefa, era um presente, algo importante, e ele queria fazer isso com foco total.

Finalmente em um raro dia sem tantas tarefas, Lio organizou tudo que precisava, liberou espaço na área de serviço onde batia sol, adubou a terra e seguindo as instruções, escolheu plantar primeiro as sementes de girassol. Ele queria testar se poderia ter sucesso na tarefa antes de plantar os outros tipos de flores.

Ele preparou a terra com as próprias mãos e plantou cada semente, uma por uma. Por um momento em tanto tempo, esqueceu de todas as outras responsabilidades.

“Acabei de plantar as sementes Galo, me desculpe a demora, escolhi os girassóis” quase imediatamente a resposta “Não há o que desculpar Lio! Mande notícias, fique bem!”

Nos dias que seguiram, Lio criou um hábito matinal: verificar a umidade da terra, regar quando necessário e suspirar com medo de mais uma vez, ter arruinado algo sob sua responsabilidade.

Cerca de uma semana depois, Lio chegou em casa exausto, mais um dia terrível lidando com a papelada de defesa dos ex membros da mad burnish. Meis e Gueira continuavam presos pelos atos considerados terroristas antes de Lio se tornar o líder, ele sequer podia visitá-los.

Passando pela área de serviço para recolher as roupas limpas, ele viu algo que fez seu coração se aquecer, pequenos brotos começavam a surgir no vaso. Lio se ajoelhou e segurando a respiração, como se apenas isso pudesse fazer algum mal, se inclinou para ver de perto as folhas que não estavam ali pela manhã. Sem saber exatamente o porquê, ele começou a chorar. Um choro de alívio que ele não experimentava havia muito tempo, como se finalmente, algo ao que ele estava se dedicando, pudesse dar certo.

“Galo, eles estão nascendo, os girassóis brotaram, veja” ele mandou a mensagem junto com uma foto.

Dia após dia os brotos cresciam mais e mais, Lio mandava fotos do progresso uma vez por semana para Galo, que entusiasmado respondia o quanto estava ansioso para vê-los florescer. Lio mal podia esperar. Mesmo nos dias mais difíceis, ele lembrava que algo que dependia dele estava dando certo. Todo o resto se resolveria também.

Cerca de 2 meses depois, a primeira flor desabrochou, Lio esbugalhou os olhos ainda da cozinha com a xícara de café na mão quando a avistou pela manhã. Naquele dia ele se sentou no chão próximo ao vaso e tomou seu café da manhã ali.

“Galo, Galo, Galo! Olha, desabrochou, a primeira delas! Parece tão... frágil, mas eu vou ter cuidado extra agora! Olhe as outras, estão quase, quase lá, não são lindas?” Ele mandou dessa vez uma mensagem de voz seguida de várias fotos.

Galo estava voltando de uma ocorrência especialmente complicada, mas ouvir a voz de Lio, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo e tão _feliz_ , fez com que todos os problemas parecessem menores “Lio, ela é linda! Eu sabia que daria certo, continue me mandando atualizações, não esqueça das outras sementes!” Ele respondeu também por mensagem de voz.

Pouco a pouco os outros girassóis floresceram, Lio se sentiu confiante e plantou as outras sementes: violetas, crisântemos e camélias. Todos os dias ele separava tempo em sua rotina para cuidar de cada vaso, a área de serviço era agora um pequeno jardim.

*

No dia em que o último girassol floresceu ele recebeu a notícia que seu apelo tinha sido aceito: Meis e Gueira estariam livres em um mês, um tipo de condicional especial assim como a dele, mas _livres_. Nos papéis constava “apelo aceito devido a intervenção especial de membro de honra da equipe de resgate de Promepolis”. Lio sabia perfeitamente a quem sua gratidão pertencia uma vez mais.

*

Galo descansava dentro do veículo de resgate contando histórias absurdas para Vinny quando seu celular vibrou, ele olhou o contato na tela: era Lio. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Lio nunca ligava, será que algo ruim teria acontecido? Ele atendeu imediatamente “Lio?! Algum problema? Você está bem?”

“Galo?! Sim sou eu, desculpe se liguei em uma hora ruim, pode falar agora?” A voz dele era quase uma melodia, Galo suspirou aliviado “Claro, posso sim! Estamos eu e Vinny aqui comentando histórias do passado!”

Lio refletiu e lembrou que Vinny era um _rato_ , ele só esperava que Galo não estivesse falando sério e respondeu divertido “Sim, Vinny... claro... enfim, como você sabe, Meis e Gueira vão ser liberados nesse final de semana. Eu consegui uma folga de tudo e vou até Promepolis vê-los, queria saber se você teria um tempo... posso passar na sua casa?”

Galo sorriu de orelha a orelha “Estou tão feliz! Mais uma vez, _você_ conseguiu Lio! E claro! Estarei de folga no domingo o dia todo, você pode aparecer quando quiser! Vou te mandar o endereço.”

“Mais uma vez, _nós_ conseguimos Galo. Não tinha seu nome no documento, mas eu não sou assim tão inepto, _senhor membro de honra da equipe de resgate_. Te vejo domingo então. Obrigado Galo, por tudo.”

Galo tentou deixar claro que tinha feito apenas o seu dever. Eles se despediram e ele continuou sorrindo pois Lio estava _feliz_ , e agora ele tinha certeza disso.

*

No domingo de manhã, Lio deu bom dia a suas flores, conversou com cada uma delas do dia incrível que teria pela frente enquanto acariciava as pétalas. Olhando as mãos sujas de terra ele se sentiu grato. Tinha conseguido, tinha criado algo, criado _vida_ com as próprias mãos. As mesmas mãos que antes só criavam caos e destruição. O mesmo Lio que antes não tinha nada.

Era isso.

Ele tinha algo.

Ele estava _livre_.

*

Meis e Gueira saíram para a luz do sol em liberdade, ainda mais brilhante pela visão de Lio sorrindo já com lágrimas nos olhos, segurando pequenos buquês de flores, um em cada braço.

Eles se abraçaram como se não houvesse espaço entre eles nem para o ar. Eles nunca tinham chorado um na frente do outro antes.

Já de tarde, Lio os levou ao espaço alugado em Promepolis onde passariam a viver, explicou que tinha algumas coisas para resolver e voltaria em breve.

“Galo, estou a caminho!” – “Ok!! Estou aqui te esperando!”

*

Galo ouviu a campainha, respirou fundo e abriu a porta: Lio estava sorrindo, os olhos lacrimejando quase fechados, segurando um pequeno buquê de flores, era a hora do pôr do sol, o céu queimava atrás dele, as cores refletidas e brilhando. Galo nunca tinha visto algo tão bonito.

Lio mal conseguia enxergar Galo através das lágrimas, mas ali estava ele, com aquele sorriso mais brilhante que o sol, nas mãos um enorme buquê, cheio de girassóis.

Eles se abraçaram sorrindo até que o sol sumiu do céu dando lugar ao início da noite.

Ainda entrelaçados, Galo começou “Me desculpe, eu não tive tanto sucesso como você, apenas os girassóis sobreviveram, mas eu tenho dezenas deles! Acho que levo jeito ao menos pra isso!”

Lio abriu espaço entre eles, olhando Galo nos olhos “Acho que eles vão ficar felizes com as novas companhias então, eu retirei as raízes com cuidado, acho que podem sobreviver se _nós_ cuidarmos bem delas”

“ _Nós_? _Cuidarmos_? Lio, você... você veio pra ficar? ”Galo respondeu sem conseguir esconder o entusiasmo.

“Sim, eu consegui autorização para voltar a viver aqui, dessa vez Ignis ajudou e eu pedi que fosse um segredo, sou basicamente seu vizinho agora” Lio respondeu sorrindo, um sorriso leve e despreocupado que era o suficiente para iluminar o céu ainda sem estrelas.

Eles trocaram os buquês e se abraçaram uma vez mais enquanto a primeira noite de primavera caía em Promepolis.

**Author's Note:**

> Existe um easter egg nessa fic e graças ao ao apoio de uma leitora incrível, achei melhor explicar!
> 
> As sementes das flores que Galo enviou possuem um significado maior. Temos como canon que Galo conhece um pouco da cultura japonesa, então tenho esse hc de que ele conhece a Linguagem das Flores (Hanakotoba) que foi popularizada no ocidente durante a era Vitoriana, com o sentido de mandar flores para expressar algo que não pode ser dito só com palavras.
> 
> Girassóis: admiração  
> Violetas: promessa  
> Crisântemos: luto (pelas vidas burnish perdidas)  
> Camélias: amor, saudade e espera
> 
> *
> 
> Obrigada por ler!  
> Essa fic tem um lugar especial no meu peito, adoraria saber como foi a leitura para vocês!
> 
> \- Tenho uma fixação pelo pôr do sol, pois é! Mas acho que fez tanto sentido aqui -  
> \- Eu posso parecer séria aqui mas eu NÃO sou e o título alternativo dessa fic é "Lio é o jardineiro e os promares somos nozes" - tantos trocadilhos horríveis, mas precisei compartilhar, não desistam de mim - 
> 
> \- Liv –


End file.
